Nice Juicy Murder
by Mychelle in a Wonderland
Summary: John suspirou, irritado. Por que achara que trazer o detetive consultor para fazer compras natalinas junto era uma boa ideia? - Se passa durante a segunda temporada.


**Disclaimer: **Sherlock Holmes foi criado por Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle e pertence a ele. A série Sherlock pertence à BBC. Eu não possuo nada aqui, só os peguei emprestado um pouquinho por diversão.

**N.A.¹: **Minha primeira fanfic de Sherlock! Por favor, levem isso em consideração se a acharem fraquinha demais, ok? E perdoem meus erros de português, estou sem beta :\

Se passa durante a segunda temporada ^_^

**Sinopse: **John suspirou, irritado. Por que achara que trazer o detetive consultor para fazer compras natalinas junto era uma boa ideia?

**Nice Juicy Murder**

_Por Mychelle in a Wonderland_

- John, a minha presença era realmente necessária... para _isso_? – Sherlock Holmes perguntou, pela talvez, vigésima vez em cinco minutos, para um já irritado John Watson.

Faltava pouco tempo para o natal, e John achara, no começo daquela manhã, que trazer Sherlock para fazer compras natalinas junto com ele era uma boa ideia.

Triste engano.

- Não Sherlock, não era necessário, mas eu achei que pudesse ser interessante...

- Interessante? – Sherlock interrompeu, e John parou de prestar atenção; odiava quando Sherlock fazia isso. Interrompia-o no meio de uma frase e explicava suas motivações e intenções que John achava estarem tão bem escondidas, mas que Sherlock enxergava como se essas estivessem escritas em letras garrafais à sua frente, ou como se pudesse ler sua mente.

Mas não fora isso que o fascinara em Sherlock, logo na primeira vez em que o vira?

- John, você está me ouvindo? – Sherlock perguntou, com um tom de voz ligeiramente irritado.

- Claro Sherlock. Por que não entramos nessa loja? – John indicou a loja que estava ao lado deles, e Sherlock entrou na sua frente, sem dar-se ao trabalho de responder.

Apesar do natal não estar tão próximo, havia várias pessoas na loja, e eles precisaram esgueirar-se pelos corredores para conseguirem olhar a loja direito.

- John, o que estamos procurando? - Sherlock perguntou, ajeitando a gola do casaco de forma sexy, porém inconsciente.

- Algum presente para alguém, Sherlock. Não sei, talvez Mrs. Hudson...

- E o que podemos dar a Mrs. Hudson que há nesse lugar? John, eu entendo que você não tenha uma mente brilhante, mas basta observar um pouco...

John suspirou, irritado. Por que achara que trazer o detetive consultor para fazer compras natalinas junto era uma boa ideia?

- John! – Sherlock chamou-o em um tom de voz ligeiramente alto e John saiu de seu devaneio.

- O que foi? – John reclamou.

Sherlock não respondeu, e, irritado, foi para o outro lado da loja. John só esfregou os olhos, frustrado.

- Compras difíceis? – uma mulher de meia idade perguntou para John, sorrindo de forma simpática.

- Acho que posso dizer que sim – respondeu John – eu não estou acostumado a fazer compras, e o Sherlock acaba atrapalhando mais ao invés de ajudar...

- Ah, isso sempre funciona assim – a mulher sorriu mais amavelmente – seu namorado é lindo, mas parece ser um pouco complicado mesmo.

John ruborizou levemente e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas nesse momento, Sherlock apareceu de algum lugar e o puxou pelo braço em direção a porta da loja, falando algo como _"vamos John"_, e só o soltou quando já estavam fora. John perguntou, ligeiramente confuso:

- Sherlock?

- Precisava sair daquele lugar insuportavelmente chato, John.

John olhou para baixo, buscando algum resquício de paciência. Não era como se não estivesse acostumado com atitudes piores e mais infantis de Sherlock, mas ele nunca deixara de surpreendê-lo.

- Certo Sherlock, vamos a outro lugar.

E realmente foram, onde o episódio se repetiu; Sherlock entrava em uma loja, dizia _"Chato"_ e puxava John para fora, ou alguma pessoa chegava e falavam que eles faziam um belo casal – John pensava que isso devia estar escrito na testa deles.

Após cerca de uma hora andando, John já tinha certeza de que algo iria acontecer. Sherlock não ficava tanto tempo parado.

E estava certo.

Sherlock, sem avisos nenhum, virou-se para John bruscamente e segurou-o pelos ombros, falando alto:

- John, eu não aguento mais!

- Não aguenta o que Sherlock? – falou o médico, tentando se soltar.

Sherlock, ainda mais irritado, soltou John e aproximou-se de um Papai Noel que estava do lado deles, distribuindo balas para as crianças que ali estavam e, então, gritou:

- EU ESTOU ENTEDIADO!

John cobriu o rosto com as mãos, sabendo que não seria só isso.

- EU QUERO UM ASSASSINATO, UM ASSASSINATO SUCULENTO DE PRESENTE DE NATAL! - gritou ainda mais alto, assustando as crianças que ali estavam e os pais dessas. Mesmo John assustou-se com o brilho maníaco nos olhos do amigo.

- Você é algum louco psicopata? – o Papai Noel perguntou, um tom de exasperação e temor em sua voz.

- Não. Sou um sociopata funcional querendo um delicioso assassinato, será que é pedir demais? – Sherlock falou para ninguém em particular, elevando as mãos para o alto teatralmente. Algumas crianças menores começaram a chorar.

John abaixou a cabeça, derrotado, se perguntando se a polícia iria demorar muito pra vir.

Meia hora depois, Sherlock Holmes e John Watson estavam voltando para seu apartamento na 221B Baker Street, escoltados pela polícia.

Sherlock ainda estava com uma expressão de puro tédio, e John só tinha uma certeza: nunca mais levaria Sherlock para fazer compras natalinas.

**Fim**

**N.A.²: ** consegui! Muahahaha, esta ideia estava na minha cabeça desde que eu li esse post, no blog do Dr. John Watson:

http : / / www . john watson blog . co . uk / blog / 19 december (juntar pontos e espaços)

E deu nisso. Quis fazer uma fic levinha para aliviar a puta tensão que o último episódio da segunda temporada me fez e ainda me faz sentir D:

Como eu disse, essa é a minha primeira fanfic de Sherlock, e escrever com o Sherlock é uma puta responsabilidade, por isso eu foquei mais no John, até pegar melhor o jeito, pelo menos. xD

Ah, uma coisa: não há insinuações mais claras de slash na fanfic porque não achei que elas tinham espaço aqui. Então, tudo bem se você quiser interpretar eles sendo apenas amigos, mas na minha cabeça, John e Sherlock SÃO um casal e essa é uma fanfic de compras natalinas frustradas de casal, porque Johnlock é PURO AMOR!

Reviews, críticas sobre como melhorar meu modo de escrever com eles, elogios e comentários em geral são sempre bem vindas para curar meu coração que ainda está de uto após ver o "The Reichenbach Fall", ok? :3


End file.
